


Two Pieces Returned

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 43





	Two Pieces Returned

“Doctor where has the TARDIS gone?” Yaz asked as she looked at the spot she remembered the TARDIS being parked,

“Good question,” The older woman said pulling her sonic from her pocket scanning the area, wondering if the TARDIS had made herself invisible… She had not.

Before another word left any of Team TARID’s mouth the family woosh of the time machine was heard, Once she had landed the doors were thrown open to reveal a tall dark blonde haired man, not the person the Doctor had thought it would be.

“Who are you?” The Doctor asked with a frown as she watches the person smirk in her direction.

“It hasn’t been that long, has it,” He asked giving the Doctor a once over, the smirk still on his face.

“...” The Doctor glared at the man not sure who he thought he was talking to her like that.

He stared at her, the smirk from his face dropping when he didn’t get a response from her, Team TARDIS all looking at the Doctor, not sure how to react.

“Oh… You haven’t met this face yet have you?” He asked, stepping closer to the Doctor his boots hitting the ground with a hard thud as he stepped out of the TARDIS.

“Hello sweetie”

“R-River?” The Doctor said in an uncertain tone, looking into the man’s eyes.

“Yep,” He said popping the ‘P’ 

Team TARDIS look at the Doctor, seeing tears welling in her eyes as she looked at the man in front of her.

“Isn’t that your wife’s name?” Graham asked remembering the talk they had.

“H-how,” The Doctor asked, not answering Graham.

“Why don’t we go inside and I‘ll explain”

RSXTD RSXTD RSXTD

Once inside the TARDIS, the ‘fam’ had suggested the Doctor take them home so she could speak with River without worrying about them. After dropping them off the Doctor stayed parked outside of Yaz’s apartment complex leading River a more comfortable area, one of the TARDIS many living rooms.

“Explain” The Doctor demanded, more relaxed now the TARDIS had confirmed the man is who he said he was.

“I was in the library strapped to the chair ready to sacrifice myself, and then suddenly I was inside a ship half my memory missing on the verge of regenerating. I remember the ship landing somewhere and the burning feeling you get when regenerating then everything when blank. One second I was in a field the next I was in a hospital on New Earth” He told her looking up at her from his seat. 

“Are you real?” She asked, scared she was imagining River being here, fearing he was now a man to trick her into a false figurative.

“Sweetie, I am here, I promise,” He said jumping up from the couch rushing over to his wife, holding both her hands up to his chest right over his hearts.

“I missed you so much,” The Doctor told him finally breaking down after hundreds of years of believing her wife (now husband) was dead,

“Shh” River said softly holding the woman close to his gest wrapping his arms around her, comforting her. 

After about thirty minutes of both of them crying, they finally pull away from each other, the doctor standing on her tippy-toe pulling him down as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“I love you,” The Doctor told him, regretting all the times her past selves missed the chance before she left for the library.

“I...Love you too” River said smiling, never thinking he would hear the words come from the Doctor, leaning down to connect his lips with hers, hearts pounding in there chests.


End file.
